Illuminate
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: I wanted to go see the firefly festival with her. But, she's going with HIM.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a looooooong time since I written a fanfic. * o *

Anyways, this fanfic was requested by Takuto-sama, I hope you like and enjoy it :D

* * *

><p><strong>(Chase's POV)<strong>

_When did it all start..._

I thought long and hard about it, but I couldn't grasp a answer.

_Her soothing voice, her dazzling smile, her sparking eyes, her gentle hair swaying around as it moves against the wind._

There used to be a time where not a single thought occurred when her name was mentioned. Now... She's all I can think about.

_Where is she? What is she doing? I want to see her._

How did it become like this? I sighed, and rolled over on my bed. Today was the firefly festival.

_And She's going with him..._

I frowned at the thought, and resisted the urge to throw whatever object I could get my hands on. Why didn't I ask sooner? Why did I have to be such a coward. I sighed again and thought about what happened last night.

**(Flashback time~)**

"Akari" I said as I approached her. She had just finished harvesting her crops and looked up to met my gaze.

"Chase!" She exclaimed, flashing that wonderful smile I came to love. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to..." I paused. Tomorrow was the firefly festival, and it was traditional to bring a date.

_I want to see it with Akari._

Of course, asking her was the hard part. What _if she already planned on seeing it with someone else?_ _What if she doesn't want to see it with me..._

"Wanted to?" Akari said, looking at me with confusion. I snapped back into reality and build up all the courage I had.

"Do you...maybe...wanna go to the firefly festival...with me?" I finally managed to say. I looked down blushing, and prepared myself for her answer.

"Chase" She said happily. I tilted my head back up to meet her gaze. _Ah. Her eyes are so beautiful. The most stunning shade of caramel. Her pink lips, how I could just..._

"I'm sorry..." Her tone dropped, and she look at me with a sad expression. "I already planned to go with Luke"

_What?_

My eyes widen as the news hit me. A brief moment of awkward silence surrounded us, until Akari spoke up again.

"Um...if you want someone to go with, I can help you find one" Akari mumbled. When she said that, her words stabbed me like a knife. Heck, I bet even getting stab wouldn't hit this much.

"What..." I muttered, at this point my brain had already shut off. "You thought I asked you just because I wanted to go with someone?" Akari looked at me alarmed and nodded. "I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU. Not because, I wanted a date! BUT, INSTEAD YOU WANT TO GO WITH LUKE OF ALL PEOPLE."

"Chase, I!" Akari said, reaching up to try to clam me down. I slapped her hand away harshly.

"You know what forget I asked" I growled, and I took off as fast I could.

_Good job Chase, you blew it._

**(Flashback ends)**

I can't believe I yelled at her like that... I just...I was just so angry that she thought I was only asking her because I was lonely. And she's going with Luke. LUKE. That moron, what's so great about him? I'm definitely better than him. So why...

I remember a time when I was walking around the village and I noticed the two of them running around. Akari was giggling as she ran away from him. Luke was quickly catching up to her and when he did, he picked her up and spun her around.

_They look so happy together... Maybe Akari and Luke are..._

That memory ended with me throwing a rock at Luke and Akari scolding me for hurting him.

_6:30 PM_

Akari's probably getting ready to go to the festival. Meanwhile, I just laying on my bed having a pity party. Well, might as well go and try to enjoy it, who needs Akari anyways.

_I do..._

As I walked towards Flute Fields, and noticed two similar figures in the distance. Of course, I run into the two people I wanted to avoid the most, Akari and Luke. I quickly hide before one of them decides to turn around and notice me.

_It's not stalking if we're going the same direction, right?_

I followed them while making sure I wasn't in their sight. Akari was dressed differently. She was wearing her usual work clothes. Instead, she was wearing a light pink dress that complemented her figure quite nicely. Along with that, she was wearing that flower pin I always liked. Luke was wearing well, his usual outfit. Then Luke did something that made me want to throw him into the river and try to drown him.

He grabbed her hand.

Akari looked startled at first, but then relaxed and smiled at him.

_What... Don't let him do that! Who knows what he might try next!_

I winced, a uncomfortable pain in my chest was hurting me. What's wrong with me... Both of them sat down and watched the flower boats as they floated down the river. The little flowers radiated, lighting up the dark surroundings. Each flower had a different color light, ranging from red, green yellow and purple.

_I wish I was watching this with her._

But, instead I was watching it in a bush a few inches from her. Then, I heard someone sigh and finally noticed that I wasn't alone. A few inches from me, Gill was also parked in front of a bush watching Akari and Luke.

ಠ _ ಠ

_What is Gill doing? ...Don't tell me Gill asked Akari too.._

I guess I stared at him to hard, because he began to turn his head my way, and when he did he finally noticed me. His eyes widen in shock, and I could tell he was trying think of a excuse to cover his actions.

"So tell me, why has the honorable mayor's son come all this way to sit in a shrub?" I smirked.

"..." Gill just sat in silence, rendered wordless by his embarrassing act. Or so, I thought. "And what is the frigid chef doing all away from his kitchen" Gill said, returning his own smirk. I glared at him, but before I could reply, both of our attention was captured by Luke's sudden outburst.

"CHASE! GILL! IS THAT YOU" Luke cried, pointing straight at us.

"Chase and Gill are here?" Akari mumbled and turned around. Her eyes widen when she saw us and our fail attempts to stalk them.

I only had one thought in mind.

_Fudge. I been caught._

* * *

><p>DUM DUM DUM! TO BE CONTINUED~ Hopefully, I'll have an idea for a ending soon :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think about!<p>

So the newest Harvest Moon game coming on the 3DS, one of the bachelors: **Lega** - He is a chef at a restaurant who has a serious personality and is quick to take action.

Me: Sounds like Chase. HE EVEN LOOKS LIKE CHASE. HAHAHAHAH

Chase: He does not look like me.

Me: You're right he's sexier. ;3

There's a link if you want to see him on my profile :3

He's the first one with the chef outfit. -snickers- I CAN'T. HAHAHAHA, HES SO HOT BUT HE REMINDS ME OF CHASE. JUST WITH NO ATTITUDE.

Chase: What are you implying. :I


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY DONE. Wow that took a long time ._.

Anyways, thank you for the support! It really made me happy that people enjoy my stories :D

* * *

><p><strong>(Chase's POV)<strong>

...What do I do now?

_BUMP. BUMP. BUMP._

I felt my heartbeat get faster and louder. Heat rose throughout my body and sweat started to form from the tip of my temple.

_Calm down, Chase. You can find a way out of this._

"Chase! Gill! What are you guys doing here?" Akari said, as she approached us slowly. I turned my attention to Gill. Perhaps he figure a way to bail us out.

Gill was as frozen and speechless as I was. Time slowed down as Akari took another step towards us. I knew there was only one option left. Run.

_Every man for himself._

I lunged forward towards Gill and pushed him. I caught him off guard and he lost his balance. As Gill fell, I turned and ran for it.

"Gill!" Akari cried. This will buy me time to get away. I felt guilty but at the same time... it was worth it.

Even without the guidance of light, I moved forward. I made it pretty far, before my sandal got caught on a root. Unable to catch myself in time, I introduced my face to the ground.

"Owww..." I mumbled, as I rolled onto my back. I stared up at the sky, thousands of stars illuminated the night.

_Just like those flowers illuminated the river_

...Akari's expression when she saw me was burned into my mind. She must think I'm a creep. I sighed, not having the strength to get back up. What am I going to do now? Akari will probably start avoiding me... Before you know it, a silky white dress will envelop her figure. A gentle, smooth veil against her head. Illuminating like the sun, with every graceful movement down the velvet carpet. Then, she'll lift her hand and embrace her love's. That hand will belong none other than _Luke's_. She'll flash him one of her dazzling smiles, the same ones I fell in love with. Vows will be exchanged, and then soon later, her delicate hands will reach up, carelessly that barbarian's cheek. As they lean in simultaneously to confirm their eternal love. A sharp pain struck my chest, when I thought about that.

_no, No, NO._

_Akari..._

_Akari... is..._

_Is..._

_...mine._

_Mine._

A tear stealthy made it way down my cheek. I wiped it off quickly, and groaned as my chest kept throbbing. Unaware of the sound of steps approaching my direction.

"...Chase?" A soft voice called. I quickly turned my attention to it. There she was, a few inches from me. She came to a stop as the wind brushed her silky hair with every gust. I began to start panicking. I wasn't ready to confront her yet... Especially, after the scene I made. I quickly rose to my feet, and fled.

...Or at least I tried. I made it a few inches away from her, before my worthless scandals betrayed me and send me crashing onto the ground again. I silently mumbled curses as I lifted myself back up.

"Chase, are you okay?" Akari cried. Her caramel brown eyes filled full of concern. Slowly, she kneed down and brushed some dirt of my apron. Speechless, I watched her, her movements were so gentle... A expression I no longer deserved.

"Akari... I'm sorry..." I managed to mutter, burying my head between my knees in shame.

"Huh?" Akari replied.

"I..." I gulped.

_Don't say it. DON'T SAY IT._

The same sharp pain stuck my chest again.

"...I'm sorry I ruined your date..." I finished. A wave of pain followed quickly after I said it. Sending a shockwave of shivers throughout my body. From the tip of my fingers to my pinky toes, this aching feeling continued to explode. Leaving what was left to feel completely numb. Luckily, my head was still buried... So Akari wouldn't see my pathetic expression.

"Chase, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong" She said, patting my head in attempt to cheer me up. Her tough fingers, the ones she used to work the fields and tend the livestock. Even with gloves, there was only so much protection it could provide. Yet, it had a soft touch to it, as she ran her fingers along my hair, I couldn't help but feel a little bit comforted.

"The river is meant for everyone!" She cheered. A stab of pain run throughout my body in a instant. Silence filled the air as the shock delivered by her words kept me speechless. Seconds later, I finally realized. Akari... Akari did not have even an ounce of romantic affections towards me. To her, I was probably just another person living in this world.

_But._

But... Even so, did she not pick up on the signs? Surely, she would have realized my feelings towards her. My words, my actions, all these transactions were signs. Signs of how I longed for her. How I could never take my eyes off her once she enter my field of vision. How I secretly listen to every conversation you had with others as if it was an essential to my survival. How at every possible chance I reached for her, hoping to come in contact with smooth skin. She must have noticed right?

_Right?_

Pain was quickly consumed by anger. Rage, that she simply blushed off my affections towards her. That to her, it was simply an insignificant part of her life. Soon, fury clouded my mind, blinding me from reality. Allowing my true intentions to be released from their shackles. Before I knew it, I was off the ground and closing in on her.

"Don't you get it. I wasn't there, because I wanted to see the river" The tone of my voice seemed to frighten Akari, because just as I was in reaching distance, she backed up.

"Chase?" Akari said, with an unsettling expression on her delicate face. Her thin arms rose up, almost reflexly in a defensive position. Even so, I continued.

"How did you not notice! There isn't a day that goes by where I didn't think about you! Every moment, every hour, every second, every one of them have been occupied with you! Yet!" I stopped, and took a deep breath. Because, the next part would be the most difficult of all.

"Yet, all your attention goes to that idiotic manic! It's all about Luke, Luke, LUKE, with you!" I paused again, scanning her face for her reaction.

"Chase... What are you trying to say" Is all she could muster up. Adrenaline pulsed through my body, as my hand locked on to her wrist. Swiftly, I pulled her towards me. Her bright brown eyes registered with shock, however she wasn't able to react in time to do anything. My other hand reached up and cupped her soft cheek. Hastily, I leaned in and met her lips with mine. The anxiety that was filled with rage and fury, was completely substituted with bliss and ecstasy. For a moment, I completely lost within the feeling. The hand that grasped her wrist, had released it and instead found its way around toward her back. Tighten my hold as if I planned on never letting go. It wasn't until the need for oxygen, that I woke up from my trance. When I did, I quickly broke away from her.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

><p>Wow, that got dark fast ._. To be continued!<p>

Chase: ...YOUR MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A CREEP

Me: In my mind, you secretly are...

Chase: I'M NOT GILL

_Harvest Moon: A Connect to a New World_

Pffft, what a corny name. Cam is going to be in there too ~(* o *)~

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
